The Life of a Reaper
by Felinis
Summary: Eizen been living alone for perhaps over five hundred years before he met his sister. She showed up out of the earth pulse tiny and delicate big blue eyes curious but cautious. The tale of a Reaper and the sister he loves


**Felinis: Here lies a well loved commission. May the reader enjoy with great brevity!**

Eizen been living alone for perhaps over five hundred years before he met his sister. She showed up out of the earth pulse tiny and delicate big blue eyes curious but cautious. He'd been shorter then and a bit stringier than he'd ever admit. Eizen also hadn't grasped the whole of the Reaper's curse yet and thought it was simply bad luck so his confidence tended to hang low. He was still intimidating, so she hid behind a rock eyeing him carefully.

"Hi, do you have a name?"

She didn't speak, she just clutched her rock and stayed hidden away. She looked physically maybe no older than three or four.

"I'm Eizen." He bent to her level and did his best to smile sweetly. "I live on this mountain."

She glared at him. Softly, judging him with critical blue eyes. A small chuckle left his lips at her pouty face. "It's alright. You can come out."

She slowly moved out from her hiding spot. Hand still firmly gripped on the rock so she could run back if needed. Her bare feet dug in the ground and she tugged at her pretty gold locks.

"That's the spirit. So what's your name? I bet it's pretty."

Her foots digs more. "Don't know."

He nods. It's not uncommon for malakhim to not know their name at birth. Eizen's met a few who needed help on theirs. "Well, that's okay. We'll figure it out." Her feet are filthy and Eizen cringes a bit. "We can also get you some shoes."

She tilts her head. "Shoes?"

Eizen taps his fine leather boots. "Yep. We can get you some pretty shoes so the ground doesn't hurt your feet." She still looks so scared of him and Eizen thinks of something he might do to calm her nerves. He whistles and a squirrel climbs out of his pocket and she jumps at the sight. "Don't be scared. This little guy is Tupins." The squirrel jumps from his arm to her shoulder and she starts giggling. "Do you like him?"

She nods with the barest hint of a smile.

"It's a long way to my house from here. I could carry you if you'd like."

"I wanna walk!"

"Alright." He takes her hand to guide her to the stone cottage he made centuries ago. The paths are rough along the way and she winces a few times. He asks continuously if she'd like to be carried but denies it every time. She's stubborn and he can't help admiring it. When they finally walk in he stops her at the door. "No dirty feet in the house. Hold on a minute and I'll get you cleaned up." He wipes her feet and she walks inside bolting towards the red flower he has by the window.

"What this? Pretty!"

"It's a flower. An orchid variant known as an Edna. They're delicate flowers that grow best in areas with low sunlight and require a lot of water." Her mouth is wide and she looks like she might touch its soft petals. "Careful, they're fragile."

"Pretty flower." She garbles sitting down and staring at it from the floor.

Eizen runs a hand through his hair as Tupins scurries across the floor. He's not really sure what to do with her. A name is the first step. But after that what is he supposed to do…? "Edna." He mutters to himself as he looks at her. "Soft and pretty, but sturdy." He walks over and leans against the wall. "If you'd like, your name could be Edna."

She mutters the name. "Okay." Edna yawns curling on the ground and Eizen panics.

"No, no, no, you can't sleep here." He picks her up and plops Edna on the single large ornate bed in his home. "The floor is no place for a lady." She just yawns and rolls on the bed not even getting under the covers. Eizen huffs as he properly tucks her into bed and Edna watches him leave the room.

"Eizen…?" Edna calls and he stops at the door. Her eyes are so big and pleading and he can't help melting a little inside. "What I do tomorrow?"

He blinks because Eizen hadn't thought that far ahead. The malakhim who usually came out of the earth pulse just left on their own with some goal in mind. A few others used to live on the mountain, but left due to all the terrible things his curse brought. None of them also had been genuinely… well children. Edna was waiting so he gave the best answer he could think of. "Just do what you want."

As he was about to leave again, she called once more. "Eizen, you sleep with me?"

He sighs. "Just for tonight." She smiles and lays next to her on top of the covers. He folds his hands behind his head not needing sleep, but chooses to lie there thinking anyway. Edna turns and wiggles till somehow, she's hugging his side. He stiffens and holds himself firm for hours till he relaxes. Edna's so small and cute that he can't help wanting to keep her as his arm slips around to coddle her.

So, he's not proud of it, but he decides he wants to steal her. Not for anything nefarious! He just wants to see her smile, because the one on her face right now as she sleeps is precious. Deep down Eizen had always been a thief and this was the first thing he took.

He makes her a pretty dress fit for a princess with beautiful ribbons and flowers that Edna twirls along the mountain in. She refuses the cute shoes that he made to go with it instead demanding boots just like his that he resizes for her. Eizen goes down the mountain every decade or so and comes back with presents from the humans who live below. Edna devours every present with a smile no matter what. Be it books, jewelry, or food she loves it all, even if it usually ends up damaged along the way.

When Edna's about thirty he starts teaching her artes. She stumbles through them and he sturdies her with guiding hands.

"Now when you use an arte you have to focus on the earth below you." Eizen says guiding her through the stance.

"Like this?" Edna says, holding herself on point and he smiles.

"That's my girl. Now break the earth for me." Edna creases her brow and kicks at the ground as a small mound rises. They both jump in joy as Edna does victory laps yelling her success. The success turns sour though as years pass and Edna still struggles with the basics. It's then that Eizen escorts her down the mountain the first time to a city.

"What are we doing here?" She asks with big wide eyes. The humans passing by pay them no mind as they walk through. Bits of malevolence drift by and Edna curls into him in fear. "It's scary!"

Eizen places a soft hand on her head. "No, it's all safe. We'll be fine." He takes her to the front of a clothing shop and points to a basket full of umbrellas. "I think you've been lacking a focus for your artes. Why don't you pick out one of these and a few pretty dresses?" While she doesn't smile there's an eagerness in her eyes and she starts rummaging through. She stops and pulls out a pretty pale umbrella that's over half her size.

"I want this one." She says as she starts running around the store unseen grabbing any clothing that catches her eye along with a stuffed toy squirrel that's for Eizen. He takes it and pays what he can for the clothing all while the shopkeeper is none the wiser. It's an effort for her to carry such a large umbrella, but she does so with determination.

"Need any help?" She shakes her head adamantly and carries it home herself. He stops her along the way telling her to caste an arte. "Rock Lance. Right now."

Edna hesitates because she's never gotten that arte to work well, but tries none the less. A pillar of earth thrusts from the ground and she falls back with an 'oof' staring up at in awe pointing with glee. "Eizen, I did it! I cast the arte! I cast it."

He runs a soft hand through the hair. "You were wonderful. Now, show me another arte." This time Edna tries Air Pressure and while she loses control mid-casting making Eizen drop and break a few things she's still excited. Edna spends the rest the way home casting artes till she's exhausted and Eizen has to carry her along with their shopping. She loves the umbrella often twirling it for fun while she plays in the meadow fields. It's the perfect focus for her and Eizen knows that somehow, he's doing something right. At times, she's a brat demanding sweets either passively or with childish aggression and he gives in a lot to despite his better knowledge. Other days Edna's his little angel who wants nothing more than to follow him around like a duckling.

"Eizen?" She asks while they're fishing at a small lake near the bottom of the mountain. "Why did you let me stay?"

Eizen's blue eyes widen a little in surprise. He's not sure where this is coming from, but he laughs it off. "That's a silly question." He pulls her to his chest and runs a hand through her golden locks. "I don't have any reason to kick you out." He turns head away a little shy now. It feels embarrassing to tell Edna that he loves her. "When you get older you'll get to go off on your own and see the world. You'll have your own grand adventure"

She kicks her feet in the water. "But, I don't want to go on an adventure!"

"Edna, stop you'll scare the fish!" He yells and she kicks harder.

"Good."

They're happy even with the many misfortunes his curse brings like nearly burning their house down at one point. Or the panic and horror of her getting kidnapped by a dragon. Spontaneous outbursts of malevolence that force them to get a new home. There's a lot of terrible things, but they're happy and together.

Edna's almost one-hundred-and-seventy when he starts to notice that there's a possible problem. Eizen was brushing her hair and getting ready to play dress up and have tea when he realizes that Edna hasn't changed. It's not that there's a problem that she hasn't grown physically, but mentally… Edna was still a little kid. Malakhim at her age have usually matured a fair amount in personality, but Edna seemed insistent on staying a child and barely acted older than five. It worried him because Eizen was getting older. He'd bulked up a bit since Edna came into his life and he had learned so many things just from being with her. He'd gotten better at cooking and had gotten a good hang on applying more than just his eyeliner. Eizen was an amazing fairy princess during tea parties and knew how to French braid like a champion. He wanted to see this lovely girl grow so he asked her a simple question. "Edna, would you ever consider getting… bigger?"

Her eyes widen. "But… if I got bigger you wouldn't let me stay here." Edna turns away from his hand and her hair slips through his brush as she tightly grips her skirt with one hand and a plush doll in the other. "Eizen, do you not like me anymore?"

Edna's lips quiver and Eizen rushes to apologize as tears look like they may wet her eyes. "No! I would never- Please don't cry!" He never knows what to do when Edna cries as she does it so rarely. Actually, he thinks this might be the first time he's seen her cry. "Edna, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head in protest. "Eizen you're so mean! You're a Meanzen!" Edna says running out the door into the mountain air. He smacks himself for making such a terrible mistake and runs after her.

Eizen calls for her many times, but it's fruitless and she never comes. He goes out looking for her in a frenzy. Edna's tiny and could be anywhere, but he also knows her. Knows Edna has hiding places she favors over all else. So he searches those caverns and meadows to no avail. Then rounds near the lake and the top of the mountain. He goes everywhere and can't find her. Eizen feels like screaming by the end of it because Edna is missing and he knows the mountain is dangerous. There are scattered weak demons and crags to fall in. She could be lost and cold. How is she supposed to sleep without her blankie?

It's a long, arduous search with no results. He doesn't find her and that makes it worse. With a sunk head, he staggers home and looks at the forgotten kettle and tea cakes. Better to clean up and look again soon. Eizen doesn't sleep often. He really only took up the habit because of Edna and his need to have a break once in a while. Usually, he reads while she sleeps or does something to keep himself busy, but today he's so heavy hearted that he lies on the couch and falls asleep. Edna, where could she be?

All the terrible things that could happen played in his head as he dreamt. Eizen spends a few days looking for her fruitlessly before sitting on the bed, he got for Edna in the room he made for her pulling at his hair. He's an idiot! Eizen should have chased after her the minute she was out that door... now Edna was gone and possibly eaten or trapped. A small noise filters through his ears. "Bless you." He sits up and thrusts open the wardrobe door. "Oh thank, Martel." Eizen pulls her out almost violently from the wardrobe into a tight hug and glares at her.

"What were you thinking? I was worried! You could have been hurt or worse." She must have run back in while he was gone and hid still for days. It's not a hard feat for a malakhim to go almost a week without water or even sleep, but it must have been boring. He's furious at her, all he can do is complain while she softly mutters apologies. "How could you think I'd get tired of you?"

Edna pulls at her hair and looks at him bashfully. "Well, you said I could stay until I got older, but… if I don't grow up, then I won't get older and can stay."

"You could stay no matter what." He huffs shaking his head. "Edna, you're always welcome here. I just worried you weren't letting yourself get older."

Her eyes widen. "I can stay?"

He nods. "Oh yes. Not to mention you are grounded for the next decade!"

"But, Eizen!"

"Don't try to worm your way out of this! No leaving this house for a decade. No sweets. And if you want something you have to wait for it."

Her blue eyes quiver. "But… what about my birthdays?"

Ignore the pouty face. Edna's just trying to get her way… but she's so cute and sad. "Fine, we'll celebrate one birthday." Edna cheers in victory and he sighs. "But, if you misbehave again, I'm grounding you for a whole millennia." Edna's only really in trouble a few weeks and after that things return to normal. Eizen knows he shouldn't be so lax, but he's just happy she's safe. She does start to grow and lose her childish habits. Eizen admits that he misses it. There no more days of dressing up for fairy tea parties and tucking her in with forehead kisses with a stuffed toy.

"Princess Edna, would you like more tea?" Eizen would ask Edna, who'd sit on the floor in her prettiest dress with her toy subjects surrounding her

She shakes her head. "No, but Ruffy would like some." Edna would point to a stuffed bunny and he pours tea for the rabbit. They' laugh and talk princess things… But she'd grown past that. Along with bedtime stories and pillow forts. She finds it silly now, or that's what she says, but Eizen knows she still has Ruffy hidden away somewhere in her closet.

By the time Edna's over three hundred they've more than acknowledged their relationship as siblings. There's a deep love when he returns home on trips out into the world in hopes of fixing his curse and a small sadness when he leaves. Eizen writes often about his adventures and the sights he's bore witness to. His search for salvation is always fruitless, but he still finds the journeys worth it in some fashion. He sends gifts and other things before returning to a warm hug. Then Eizen discovers the Van Eltia.

It's love at first sight and he jumps aboard the ship without a second thought. The crew doesn't acknowledge him as more than a ghost for decades, maybe even a century. It was always hard to keep track of the years. He knows he's just shy of a thousand and that's about it. It's around then he meets Captain Aifread and becomes an official member of the crew. The awakening seems almost like an odd blessing. He's never had friends before, just Edna and to actually be able to talk and interact with the crew is exciting. The enslavement of malakhim is gruesome and terrible, but the actual ability to be like most humans- to be seen is intoxicating! Eizen thrusts himself into his work as a pirate with vigor and fire. He's a reaper and he's proud of it! For once in his life he can walk around a city and have humans acknowledge him.

Then, they come into his life. He doesn't plan to keep them around, but Eizen finds himself wanting to help. Laphicet is a good kid and watching him mature reminds him a bit of Edna, but only in a very vague sense. His sister is a somewhat abrasive and aloof woman now that she's older. Velvet is a fool and childish despite how mature she can be or at least tries. Eleanor is a smart and brilliant woman that he loves talking to over tea. Then there's Rokurou who is so single minded it's downright charming. Magilou plays aloof and cruel, but he knows that she cares about the world and the people around her. The whole gang feels like a makeshift family and he loves them.

But, all good things come to an end.

Eizen can't spend eternity trying to save the world with his friends. The journey is hard and at some points it seems like they've lost. But, somehow the world is saved and everything is returned to balance. It's a bittersweet victory though. Malakhim are once more ghosts to the world while Velvet is forever in sleep with her brother dreaming away far above him.

Last he checked, Rokurou was off somewhere looking for people to fight as some sort of demon king. He's no Lord of Calamity, but he does scare the few people who sometimes see he's not human. As for Magilou she extended her life with oaths like Melchior holding onto the knowledge of the past so that she could pass it to someone worthy. She had done so recently and finally let herself die in peace. Eleanor… she died centuries ago cleansing demons in battle. It was heartbreaking for everyone at the time as she wasn't old. Not old enough! Fifty-nine years were nothing to a malakhim, or a demon, or an oath bound human.

Eizen had gotten the news from Rokurou who stuck around with her for the good fights that came with being the shepherd. His head hung low and he didn't say anything, just placed a hand on Eizen's shoulder. It was all they needed. She was buried at the shrine of Maotelus under a large tree. Eizen visited over the decades, but not for long. He mostly just speaks with Lap-Maotelus. It's hard to remember the kid isn't Laphicet anymore… He wishes Maotelus was still that little boy who could explore the world freely with his compass in hand.

They talk of old things and the world. Of what has changed and what hasn't. The world was chaos for a long time and nations and land have shifted a lot in four hundred years.

"So Eizen, are you going to visit Edna soon? You've said it's been a long time." Maotelus asks from his alter curled up in comfort. It's an amusing sight when you hear his young voice from the mighty body.

He leans back on the wall watching the patrons go by. Worship has dwindled a little. Humans these days don't believe in malakhi- no they're calling his kind seraphim now- much anymore. They've turned into a bit of a myth because of the lack of a shepherd. "I think so. It's about time anyway. What about you, finally gonna get a new shepherd? It's been a century."

Maotelus shakes his head. "That's not for me to decide. It's for Lailah to choose." The dragon chuckles and Eizen can still see the little boy from his past in the scaly face. "It was easier to leave before and guide them, but now I'm usually too busy with my domain or finding seraphs who can use my power of purification." Eizen remembers that Lailah was just there one day when he visited claiming to be one with purifying flames. She seemed a nice woman. Smart and calm who appreciated chats over tea and cookies.

It's the last time he sees his old friend and there are times he wished he visited more. Just wished he saw everyone more. It never seemed like the last time, even though he always knew that any moment malevolence could take him. He always knew yet, Eizen went on like he'd see them around tomorrow.

He never quite got used to Zaveid. It wasn't that they weren't friends or that they were enemies. It was just they didn't get along longer than a few months before a fight would break out over something stupid. Last time it was over how Zaveid kept robbing rich nobles just so he could give it to orphanages. This wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact Zaveid was stealing tax dollars so all the money he took just lead to higher taxes and more struggling families. Then there was the fact that at some point the idiot stopped wearing shirts and insisted he meet Edna in such a decrepit manner. So when he showed up with a kid in tow just a bit younger than Laphicet or Silva had been he's more than a little surprised.

"Who's the kid?"

"This guy?" Zaveid says, pointing to the boy. "Oh, that's Dezel. Picked him up on the wayside." The boy in question is staring at nothing and keeping his distance.

"Why?" It's not like Zaveid doesn't usually end up helping kids or dealing with orphans. The seraph has a soft spot for helping them. But, those children are almost always human and raising a seraph isn't easy. With humans Zaveid just gets them money or finds them good places to live. He's even got a legend around him for how often he takes starving kids off the street in the night and places them in the house of people who want a child. It's not as much work. A seraph is going to need years of watching and care. It's not something someone as wayward and careless like Zaveid should handle.

Zaveid grits his teeth. "He has a problem you can relate with. Seems like it's put him through a lot. Kid's not even a hundred yet and some demons made him go nearly blind."

"I hear you gossiping Old Man!" The kid spits and Zaveid crinkles his brow. "I'm blind not deaf!"

Eizen hears the wind seraph mutter something along the lines of "Well I wish you were dumb" under his breath. He looks at the kid and sighs. The poor boy is a scrappy thing. His white hair that looks just like Zaveid's is an absolute mess. His clothes are torn and look like they haven't been washed in more than just weeks. Eizen walks beside the kid and attempts to make small talk.

"So Dezel, where are you from?"

The crosses his arms and turns his head away. "Um, somewhere near Lastonbell I think."

He nods. "You're a long way from home."

"Your point?"

"Just that you've traveled far." They're silent as they hitch a ride on a passing wagon with no real destination in mind besides travel.

Zaveid finally decides he can no longer stand the silence and turns his focus to Eizen. "So Reaper what you been up to these past centuries? Still a big bad pirate?"

"Yeah, but, I'm thinking it's about time I look into something new. I was thinking I'd write history and things like that."

"Pft, that sound boring. Why don't you get a girlfriend? I mean you're almost two-thousand-years-old and you're still a virgin! Seriously, what's up with that?"

Eizen just shrugs. "I just haven't met the right person. That's all. It's not like you haven't had dating problems." And, who said he was a virgin! There's a sore spot and Eizen immediately regrets bringing it up. The man has never gotten over Theodora. Not completely. Zaveid will brag that he's scored with beautiful seraphs and even a shepherd, but he's never dated. There can only be one Theodora. One woman that Zaveid would be willing to share everything in his heart and be willing to die for. Her blood is still on Eizen's hands and while Zaveid thanks him for bringing her salvation there's still resentment. There's no cure for a dragon and they both know it.

An uncomfortable silence almost falls, but Dezel is chuckling profusely. "You're still a virgin? That's so lame! I knew Zaveid was hopeless pervert, but a two-thousand-year-old virgin! You're so pathetic." The kid then gets a wicked smirk. "But, with that gross sister complex Zaveid mentioned it's no wonder. I bet she's a freak like her goth brother."

That's it! Eizen grabs the kid by his skull and picks him up. "What did you say about my sister, punk?" His face twists into that of murderous scowl that has the kid shaking in fear even with his poor eyes. "My sister is absolutely wonderful and I won't have you bad-mouthing her!"

"Ow-ow- I'm sorry! I'm sorry I called your sister freaky!"

"And?" He presses.

The kid swallows. "I'm sorry said you were lame!"

"There's one other little thing I believe you forgot." Eizen hisses steam rolling off his tongue.

The boy winces in pain and practically vomits the words out. "I'm sorry I laughed at you for being a virgin and saying you had a gross sister complex!"

He lets his hand go and Dezel falls to the wooden floor with a dull thud complaining about his pain. "Look kid, learn to respect your elders. Zaveid didn't have to help you and some other jerk might kick you around for less."

"Fine." Dezel spits crossing his arms and glaring at them the rest of the ride. He's a bitter kid. The kind who's grown up alone and who wants to grow up quickly. "Jerk." Eizen let's that slide for now. He needs to teach this kid manners.

They decide to stay for a few months on Eizen's private self-built island. That has a secret tunnel system! "What's with the stupid hat?" Dezel's talking about his newly acquired black top hat. Eizen got it awhile back when he decided a change of wardrobe was in order and forgot to take it with him when he last left. It's fine silk and has a ring of gold pendants that he thinks looks lovely on himself.

"Excuse me, but this is an impeccable piece of art! It's sturdy and durable. Formal, yet still casual enough to be worn in public. It's a fine majesty that any true lover of fashion could appreciate."

"It's just a hat. It's not even that cool."

Zaveid nods in agreement. "Yeah, and hats really aren't your thing. Maybe you need more eyeliner? Or a tattoo! We could be tattoo buddies!"

"For the last time, we are not having matching tattoos!"

Dezel tilts his head. "He's wearing eyeliner?" It's easy to forget the kid is mostly blind and has very little idea what they look like. Reading the wind seems to be how he manages to maneuver as well as he does. "Why? Isn't that just for girls?"

Eizen crosses his arms and stands proud. "A real man doesn't care about stereotypes. He follows his own creed and does what he likes." And, Eizen likes the way it makes his eyes pop. As always Dezel finds his words stupid and leaves to go off on his own.

Dezel's a little shit. While Laphicet and Edna were angels, Dezel seems the exact opposite. He refuses to listen to reason or to behave. All Eizen and Zaveid are trying to do is drill life lessons into this brat's head, but of course, Dezel likes to think he knows better.

They're getting along… sort of. Zaveid has been teaching the kid how to fight while Eizen gives him the pointers that helped him over the years to survive. It still doesn't change the kid's coarse attitude, but there are few moments where he thinks the kid just might respect him.

They're sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the surging waves. "Hey, Eizen, why do you keep away from your sister? Zaveid says you love her and stuff, but I don't think you've written a single letter or left to see her once since I met you."

He tosses a rock down the cliff for the hell of it. "I'm a reaper. You'll learn one day that it's safer to keep away from the people you care about. Not all seraphim bring blessings and good things. Some of us carry misfortune on our belts till the day we die."

Dezel leans back in the grass. "So what? You won't see her because it's safe? Sounds dumb." The young seraph rolls over and leaps into the air. "If there was someone I loved I'd want to be with them always! So I'd do whatever I want."

It's a child's logic, but sometimes that's the best kind. "If that's your creed go for it."

The boy is about to run off when he quickly pulls his foot back. "Oh!" He looks down and his hands brush on a flower. "Wow, it wasn't open a few hours ago."

Eizen looks over at the flower. "That's a morning glory. They're a common vine type flower that only blossoms in the morning. They're used to represent unrequited love or affection due to their short life span. They also contain laxative properties used in folk medicines."

"Huh, you were actually cool for once."

Eizen huffs and ignores the throbbing need to smack some more sense into this kid literally. "Well, if you actually listened to me, maybe you could learn other 'cool' things."

Dezel idly rubs his head. "I'll think about it."

The kid loves animals and it's not long before Zaveid and Eizen give in and get Dezel a pet dog. Even though Eizen has a distinct dislike for the beasts. They name it Skippy and Dezel loves the dog more than anything. Zaveid and Eizen watch him play fetch and run in the fields as the summer sun shines on the green grass. His private island was only supposed to be a short visit, but it's become a home for the boy. It can't last forever. They've spent twelve years on the kid and Eizen just can't bring himself to stick around. Two seraphim with cursed domains are bound to bring a lot of misfortune sooner or later.

"Okay, what's with the look on your face? You look scarier than usual." Zaveid says, handing him a bottle of wine that he's stolen from Eizen's wine cellar. Geez, he just had to take the good stuff. "What's eating you?"

Eizen takes the bottle and cringes because Zaveid brought wine but no glasses. He can't drink like this! "I'm worried that keeping him around will be bad. His domain isn't as nasty as mine, but he's bound to get hurt around us."

Zaveid narrows his eyes. "He's a kid, Eizen. Would you have thrown Edna out when she was this young?"

A sigh leaves his lips. He knows the answer and that's what makes it worse. "I think we need to find him a better home. Somewhere permanent. I can't stick around forever. This place is a vacation home and while it's been nice helping him out I need to get back to Edna. To get back to helping the world."

The wind seraph has bitterness on his lips as he drinks. "Just making him leave isn't fair, but if that's the case then I'll take Dezel and find him somewhere else to live."

The boy is laughing about playing fetch with joy. He tosses the ball all around and Skippy brings it over with a large wag in his tale. "Hey, come play with us!" Dezel calls, waving his arms with that huge toothy grin of his.

Zaveid sets down the bottle he's drinking. "Coming!" The wind seraph takes off running, chasing the kid with a smile. Dezel jumps about dodging Zaveid's toned arms as he tries to catch him. Dezel laughs at Zaveid's action only to be scooped up.

"Eizen help!" Dezel calls playfully and Eizen chuckles hurrying after the three.

Skippy barks as Eizen tackles all three to the ground and they roll in play wrestling. "Dezel, now grab his legs!" The boy captures Eizen's legs while Zaveid sits on his arms viciously tickling him and blowing raspberries on his stomach. He laughs and yells at them before finally prying out and attacking back. This goes on for a long while till they're all exhausted and panting on the grass.

They're traveling near home, his real home, when the news reaches their ears. A plague has swept in and it doesn't take a genius to realize that the malevolence has been unusually high since landing. Shepherds have been disappearing left and right! People are dying and a new Lord of Calamity has sprung. There's no need to say anything about the matter other than finding a place to drop Dezel off. This isn't like with Laphicet where Eizen can take a kid to battle whose power is that of an empyrean. Eizen won't let this kid die on his watch or become a dragon. He won't let anything happen.

It's Zaveid's idea to leave him with an old friend for safe keeping. Eizen had never met Lafarga, but he's a nice enough man. Dezel throws a fit though the moment the two mention they're leaving.

"I knew it! You're bored so you're abandoning me." Dezel cries stomping his feet.

Zaveid rushes to try and calm the poor boy. "No, that's not it I swear! Eizen and I just need to go off somewhere very dangerous."

"Too dangerous for a kid?" Dezel screams crossing his arms. He's heard Eizen's stories from his younger years and knows all about how he heroically saved the world with a ten-year-old boy. "You took Laphicet!"

Eizen steps in sternly looking down at him. "This is different! Dezel, we're going to fight the Lord of Calamity. You could turn into a dragon." The image of Silva is rolling in his mind making his mouth taste like vomit. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Are you ready to die? Are you?"

He expects more of a fight; Dezel normally argues tooth and nail to get his way, but now he just sinks his head. "No. I'm not ready at all."

He runs a soft hand over his shaggy hair. "Then stay here." His little hand grabs on his coat sleeve. There's a question lingering in that poor boy's heart that's ringing out for everyone to hear.

"We'll be back kiddo." Zaveid smiles, picking him up into a crushing hug. "After all, uncle Zaveid still has a lot to teach you!"

"Let go of me, Old Fart!" The hug tightens while Dezel desperately tries to squeeze out of it. He stops as something sits on his head. "Huh?"

"I don't want my hat getting ruined in this fight." Eizen says casually. "So keep it safe for me."

Dezel turns his head towards Zaveid. "Fine. I'll keep your stupid hat safe till you come back."

"Good; and I mean it, not a single scratch."

"Hey, wait, Eizen where are you going?" Zaveid calls as he leaves.

"I'm going to visit my sister."

They were the last words he said to Zaveid. Nothing of how Eizen cherished their friendship or how he grateful to have ever met him. He never told the man everything he wanted to. They never went on the adventures they were supposed to. If he could have Eizen might have just told Zaveid 'thanks; thanks for everything' because anything more wouldn't have been needed.

The mountain air of the Rayfalk Spirit Crest is crisp and cold in the months leading up to winter. He's barely on the mountain when a huge weight has thrown him ecstatically off balance. "Eizen! You're finally home!"

He smiles softly cradling her small frame. She always has and always will be a tiny thing. "It's good to see you too, Edna."

Edna's expression sours. "You haven't been by in forever. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Of course not." He can't stay long. There's a battlefield that he needs to be on. "I'm sorry to say, but this will be a short visit."

"What do you mean?" Edna says raising her left brow and tightening her grip on that familiar umbrella. "Where are you going?"

Eizen ruffles her head and smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to be coming back home soon and we can have a nice long visit. I learned some new recipes while I've been traveling that I bet you'll love."

"Eizen, you're scaring me." Edna says her usual monotone cracking. "You're going to be doing something dangerous."

He places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'll be back before you know it." Edna doesn't bring up the matter again instead choosing to be silent. It's their last day together and they decide to spend it enjoying pastries and drinking tea. Edna as always feigns idle curiosity about his life and the sights Eizen has seen. They talk about Edna's hobbies and how she's spent her time with him gone. There's no last words between them. Eizen leaves and heads out giving her a final hug as he disappears from Edna's life.

He hunts down the last remaining shepherd in a plague town to announce how he'll be joining him. The man's name is Kirland and he's so meek that Eizen wonders if there's even a chance. Kirland announces his plan to take out the Lord of Calamity in the plains of Aifread's Hunting Grounds with an army of soldiers and seraphs. It's the kind of battle that Rokurou would love if he was still around. Eizen hasn't seen him in ages and assumed someone was finally able to kill the bastard. They set out at dawn and with the army in tow Eizen think they're just might be hope for a victory.

There's no one left on the battlefield. It's blood and red as Eizen huffs staring up at the giant demon laughing as he crushes the shepherd's head under a cloven foot. He's too strong and there's no one left to cleanse the Lord of Calamity. The blazing black pitches of the demon's eyes smile as it beams down at Eizen. The scaled snout let's out fire and steam as the hand picks Eizen up.

With a broken jaw and swollen eye, he does his best to look defiant as he struggles to break free. He feels that sludgy rage and greed crawl on his skin. It hurts and for once Eizen wants to scream. It's so much pain! So much... That wet and fiery maw waits to devour him with a sickening smile. That wretched monster laughing at Eizen's attempt to slither out of this thing's hand.

He's going to die here. Yes, Eizen is going to die on this battlefield... No! He can't fall here. Not like this! He's so angry; so furious. He promised Edna and Dezel he would be back soon. He hears something in the fog of horror and bloodlust. Eizen thinks it might be Zaveid, but he can't tell there's too much pain. Too much rolling agony from malevolence. A piano wire is being stretched in his mind and in an instance-

 _It snaps!_

Eizen is laughing. He's not sure why, but he's laughing. The pain stretches and burns like ice. He can't stop howling as everything goes red. He's hungry; so very hungry. It's an endless hunger, deeper than starvation and that creature below him that once daunted him looks ambrosial. The creature stands his ground ready to fight and destroy him, but a single swish of Eizen's tail and it falls to the ground. There's not even a scream as the Lord of Calamity is swallowed whole and falls into Eizen's deep gullet. He tastes blackberries and sorrow; bitter remorse and mountain water. He's still so hungry. He wants more! More! Eizen is teeth and vicious hunger now. He's a dragon like he always knew he would be and that title means destruction.

There blip, a recognition of who he is through this ravished state. A pain- no it's not quite that- the feeling is that of an ache clawing at his heart. Below he hears his name and looks at the tasty thing shooting at him. There's more of that ache and it burns, but why? There's something missing and Eizen can't remember.

 _Home_

Yes, he needs to go home. So he takes to the sky heading for home, wherever that was...

Sorey idly skimmed his hand over a page in the Celestial Record. His mind was far from the comforting words on the page instead lost in thought. Mayvin and Heldaf; cleansing Maotelus. It was all so much. If what they've learned is true, then the only way to even hope of stopping Heldaf is to risk their lives. Sorey hasn't found a way to keep his promise to Edna. The thought is weighing on his mind now as he looks at the mountain range in the distance from Lady Lake. Death seems like the only option for Eizen, yet he promised Edna. He promised that he'd find a way to save him. Once Heldaf is defeated then Sorey must sleep to help cleanse the land of malevolence so even if they do survive Sorey can't do anything for Eizen. He has to do it now while there's still time... Yet, his friends could die and it could prove fruitless. Sorey promised Edna and Zaveid he'd save the seraph.

The next morning over breakfast he asks a simple question. "Should we try and sever the malevolence from Eizen?"

Zaveid's eyes widen. "Whoa, Sheps what are you saying? You can't be serious!"

Mikleo looks livid. "Sorey, what are you thinking? This isn't just killing a hellion! This is life threatening for everyone."

Sorey nods glumly as he sets down his spoon. "I know." Edna's eyes haven't stopped staring at him. There's doubt in her that Sorey could be this reckless. That he would blow there one shot for her brother. "But, I made a promise; one I want to keep."

Edna scowls. "Are you a moron? You're going to put the weight of the world and the future second to keeping a promise? You're going to possibly doom us all because of me?"

It's Lailah's turn to interject. "Sorey, surely you see this is reckless? I know you want to help, but it's important that we stop Heldaf above all else."

"I say we do it." Rose states with full conviction as everyone stares at her in shock. "What? If Sorey feels he needs to do it, then we should do it."

"And here I was counting on Rose to be the sensible one." Mikleo scowls looking at Sorey's tight fists. "I guess there's no helping it." That beautiful smile that Sorey adores ghosts the water seraph lips. "You've already set your mind on doing this haven't you?"

He nods. "But, only if you guys are willing to risk it as well. I know what my priority as the shepherd should be, but this is what I want as a person."

Zaveid grips the black hat on his head. "If it's for Eizen, I am more than willing. Just know Sheps, that you aren't allowed to let us die."

"For once Creepveid and I are in agreement." Edna says with her usual frown.

"As a person…" Laliah smiles in that motherly way of hers. "If you think that this best then I'll support you every step of the way."

Rose's face is a wide grin. "You can count on me for this. Wilkis Wilk is on the case!"

Sorey looks over at Mikleo with big puppy eyes as the water seraph laughs. "Do you even need to ask?" They head to Rayfalk Spirit Crest shortly after. The mountain seems darker than Sorey remembers and the malevolence thicker. A roar reaches their ears and Rose shivers a little.

"There he is." Zaveid points out as Eizen's wings crest the skyline. "Just double checking, but you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." An explosion of rocks flies up as the dragon lands in front of them with a smile on his teeth. Sorey holds Sigfreid ready, this is for Edna and Zaveid. This is for his resolve and the betterment of seraphim.

 _Bang_

It's dark where Eizen is. There's an endless void and the roiling feeling anger here.

 _Eizen? Eizen, are you here?_

Why... why is that faint noise familiar? He feels like he knew that noise, but Eizen doesn't know anything. He is emptiness and hunger! There is nothing left here...

 _Eizen! Please, answer me!_

That word... Eizen? It feels familiar, but in here he's lost even his own name. He's not even sure how to call. What would he call? He hasn't known words in so long. There's so much pain in his chest at those noises.

 _Eizen, please come back! I miss you! Eizen!_

He wants to go to that sound. Eizen wants more than anything to go back to that sound that's crying for him. Crying with the same pain he is. The same agony he has felt for two centuries. The word is there at the tip of his lips. One simple word! He just has to remember! He cries out emptily for those familiar calls. Please let them find him. Please take him from this terrible place! "He...re" Eizen croaks in agony. "I...m... h...e...re."

"I found you." He smells, irises and hears that faint sound all so clearly. He looks up and there's a young woman staring down at him twirling a pale umbrella. She feels familiar and safe, but Eizen's scared. He stares at her and curls in on himself in fear of this unknown thing. Her eyes water, but a smile sets on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"I-I- I can't remember anything." There are tears in his eyes and Eizen can't say why. "I want to go home."

She holds out a gentle gloved hand to him. "It's okay. My name is Edna." That name, that word everything about it feels perfect. It feels like home and he shakily takes her soft hand. "That's the spirit. So what's your name? I bet it's wonderful."

He shakes his head. "I-I don't know." She comes closer and pulls Eizen into a gentle hug.

"That's okay. We'll figure this out." The words everything feels familiar, but that one thing is missing. He just needs that one word. She holds him a long time before she finally speaks again. "Do you remember anything else?"

Yes, he does. "I'm supposed to be dead. I have to die."

"No you don't! You always go off making stupid choices on your own and it's not fair!" She yells at him pounding at his chest. "You went off on your own and left me behind. You always told me to stay away even though I just wanted to be with you. You always do this! Why can't you ever think of me before doing something stupid!" The tears drift down her cheeks as her words star blubbering. "You always say that I'm the most important thing to you, but you always leave me behind!"

He clutches Edna tighter and pats her back in a soothing motion. "You're right." Eizen smiles bitterly. "I've always been selfish." Yes, it's coming back and Eizen's grief worsens. He's Eizen a pirate and a dead man waiting for his end. That missing word has connected all the broken pieces and he knows that he should apologize, but he can't find it in him. He should, because Pheonix always said that arrogance made him terrible. Always hurt the person he loved most. "I've always been an idiot too, I guess."

"The biggest one I've ever met." A new voice joins and Eizen sees that familiar white hair and tanned skin. "It's good to see you."

Eizen stands and walks over to Zaveid slugging him in the jaw with full fury and no mercy. "Why am I still alive? You made an oath that you'd kill me when I turned into a dragon." His head sinks. "Why are you here? Why are both of you here?"

Zaveid's eyes are steel as he rubs his cheek. "I'm here to turn you back to your old self and from the looks of it your back to your senses." Eizen laughs madly as Zaveid stands tall. Right, save him! If anything, this was a last hallucination before he finally died. "I mean it. Right now, we're cutting the malevolence from your soul from the inside. As long as you follow us back out you should return to normal."

"Like hell that'll happen." Eizen spits falling on the ground with a sad smile. "I'm a doomed seraph and that's the way it goes. I can't believe I ever trusted you to keep your word."

Zaveid stomps his foot next to Eizen's head. "Stop being selfish! Right now, there are four seraphs risking their life to save you! You're being given a chance no other seraph has. Take it! Do it for Theodora and Silva. Do it for the seraphs who died as dragons! And more importantly, Edna!" Zaveid's hands are shaking in rage. "I don't care if you hate me for it, but I will save your life, Eizen. I've lost everyone or I will if you don't quit whining and come with us." There's an endless sadness in Zaveid's eyes as his anger dies down. "I couldn't do anything before and I can finally do something now. So get off your ass and get moving!"

"Eizen," Edna says narrowing her eyes. "I will personally drag you out of here if you decide to stay because of some stupid pride."

Eizen narrowed his eyes. "You really think that you can save me?" They both nod and Eizen knows he's lost the argument. "Alright. I would be a lousy brother if I disappointed you." He stands brushing himself off. "How do we get out of here?"

Zaveid smiles. "No idea; but, I think you know." Eizen looks as a path appears from the black void he's been in all this time under his feet. He's afraid to walk because everything feels like a lie. It's too good to be true! The two people he cares for most in his life each grab him by an arm and pull him forward. They walk for ages and Eizen feels it's pointless till he sees a door.

"Ready to go home?" Edna asks.

"More than anything." Eizen smiles as they walk into the light. If this is death that's fine and if it's salvation it's more than he ever asked for.

He wakes up in a soft bed tired and sore. There's a warm weight pressed next to him and he knows just from memory who it is. Eizen thought for sure… and… well… That he'd never have anything like this again.

A human boy with brown hair and kind green eyes opens the door gently. "Good, you're awake." He brings over a tray and sets it down on the nightstand. "My name is Sorey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He looks at Edna's sleeping form and shuffles himself upright. "How long was I asleep?"

"About five days. Edna hasn't moved once since you turned back to normal." The boy gives a kind smile and it reminds Eizen so much of Laphicet. "She really loves you."

"Yeah, she does." Eizen grins. "I love her too. So, mind filling me in on everything that I've missed?" Sorey spends the next hour filling him in on what he's missed in the time he was gone. The world has really gone to shit. Humans were so close to making new technological advances, but got set back by malevolence. It seems like things never go well for this world at times. The worst news is Maotelus though, and his eyes widen. "Laphicet… corrupted?"

"Laphicet?" Sorey says, tilting his head like a dog.

Eizen pets Edna's soft head and she curls in on him more. "You're a big fan of history, right Shepherd?" The boy nods eagerly. "Then let me tell you a tale from long ago about a Lord of Calamity, a Shephard, and a young seraph; in exchange for letting me join you on your journey. I just got my sister back and I don't feel like leaving just yet."

As he starts his tale recounting everything a crowd of other seraphim and a human girl gather. When the tale is done Edna has long since woken and Eizen needs to walk.

He drags Zaveid with him and the wind seraph holds out the familiar hat he'd been wearing. "Dezel lived a good life. He died saving Rose like a hero."

Eizen looks at the hat and bites his lip. It's in perfect condition just like the brat promised. "Was he mad?"

"Right pissed like Edna. Your sister sure holds a grudge."

He chuckles. "I know." Eizen places the hat back on Zaveid's head. "That's part of her charm."

"You're not going to force her out of this? Saving you was already a life threatening gamble to begin with. Fighting Heldaf is going to be a hundred times worse."

Prior to this he would have said no, because his sister was delicate and needed to be protected. Now though, Eizen knew that his sister was stronger and more amazing than he had been willing to admit. "No, she's not a little kid anymore. She's charting her own course."

"You don't want your hat back?"

He looks at it and shakes his head. "Hats aren't really my thing. Besides, Dezel left it in your care."

Edna's waiting around the corner holding a bag of sweets. "I figured we could have tea and cookies." She mutters coldly, but he knows the warmth in her words.

"Of course, princess."


End file.
